


Big Chance

by fopsyche94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Renjun wondered if it was already too late.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Crown





	Big Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedesconocido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/gifts).



_Renjun. wearing only his under robe, scrubbed at the mud stain of his silk robe furiously. It was a futile attempt as the mud had splattered through most of its front part. He was basically going through the motion just to vent out what he was feeling inside. Utter embarrassment._

  
  
  


He was not planning on going to the ball at all. No one had asked him out and his most probable date, Donghyuck, was away spending Christmas with his mothers in Connecticut. Renjun had a movie night planned but a call from home had him rethinking everything. He was so happy to see Xuxi and Chenle again, even through shitty video call connection. Their family did not necessarily celebrate Christmas, but it seems like the holiday vibe had spread to Shanghai too for Xuxi was wearing a Santa hat and stupid red nose. His alpha brother was an embarrassment to Chinese monarch.

“You are not going out on Christmas Eve?” Xuxi’s already big eyes turned gigantic. “You want to spend it holed up in your room even if there's a party outside? Your first party at the school?”

“Hey!” Renjun protested indignantly. “I’m pretty sure you guys don’t go out either. Why are you attacking me?”

He saw Xuxi exchanging a meaningful glance with their baby brother. Renjun did not like what came from Chenle’s mouth next. “But we're here at home. We don’t exactly have the freedom that you have there.”

Renjun felt something unpleasant dropped in his stomach at that remark. He was the first one in their family to study abroad and therefore had the freedom of being away from Chinese public’s scrutiny. But he was not even one hundred percent on board with his father’s idea of sending him away to another continent. Chenle’s words were unfair.

“What he meant is,” Xuxi tried to save the day, “why don’t you use this opportunity to have fun? It’s the first time you’re away from home. You can go crazy!”

Renjun could not help but snort at that. Trust Xuxi to come up with suggestions that were so un-princely. He loved that about him, though. His brother always managed to make living in the palace less stifling after their omega father’s painful passing with his bizarre ideas that almost always led them into troubles and scoldings from the emperor later. Xuxi would gallantly hide Renjun and Chenle behind his back while facing the wrath of their alpha father with determined eyes.

“I’m not sure,” Renjun mumbled, although his mind already geared up some formal robe options kept in his drawer. “My friend Donghyuck is not here, though.”

“So?” Chenle demanded brattily, although he looked appropriately chastised after the earlier slip up. “I’m sure you can handle yourself. You are a prince!”

“Lele,” Renjun’s voice dropped low, “if I was there I would chase you down to the palace’s garden and back you down to the koi pond. It would be like when you were seven again, wouldn’t it?”

Chenle visibly shivered at the soft threat. Meanwhile, Xuxi only laughed because his brother's humor was just chaotic like that. They wrapped up the video call soon enough, Xuxi and Chenle probably had sensed that their (lame) persuasions worked. Renjun did not let them hang up before asking them to pass his greeting for their father, though. He also reminded them to make sure that the emperor would take his morning supplements.

After the call ended, Renjun jumped on his feet and began preparing for the ball.

Kun, his attendant back home, had packed him several traditional robes to wear to formal events. There were some newer ones which were tailored for him just before he went to school, but Renjun’s eyes immediately sought a yellow robe with a nice embroidered golden sunflower at the front. It was his baba’s old robe. Renjun grabbed it from its hanger and just held it in his arms. His baba was Renjun’s age when the robe was tailored for him. This small little thing made it feel like he was still around.

After Renjun had put the robe on his body, he looked at himself in the mirror and giggled a little because he kind of saw why people tell him he’s his baba’s exact copy. Renjun opted to forgo makeup because he was not as gifted as Donghyuck in that area. He combed his black hair that had gotten a tad too long but still passably "polite". Renjun was ready.

The ball was held inside the student hall. There were some instructors who guarded the hall’s entrance, noticeably shivering from the frigid winter air. When Renjun came up to them to show his invitation, they eyed him rather strangely. Perhaps because he was not with anyone. That’s alright, though, Renjun knew some acquaintances came to the ball alone. He looked forward to chatting with them during the ball.

Renjun stopped short once he could see the inside of the hall, though. Of course, he had expected that many would wear Western-style party attires, just not all of them. Another pesky thing that elevated Renjun’s insecurity was the dark color tone that everyone seemed to wear. Renjun and his sunny yellow robe stuck out like a crane standing among chickens. Only, the chickens were beautifully dressed and impeccably made up teenagers. That hit Renjun’s traditional robe and face blemishes quite hard.

“Renjun!” He looked up to see Liu Yangyang, coming towards him with his usual gummy smile. He too wore grey two-piece on his frail body. When he arrived beside Renjun he seemed to be suddenly reminded of something and proceeded to manage a stiff bow which made Renjun feel even more awkward.

“Yangyang.” Renjun winced.

“I’m still learning.” Yangyang grew up outside of China’s territory and his mannerism was off by Chinese monarch standards. Sometimes when they were conversing in Mandarin, Renjun would grimace because Yangyang’s language was not “palace-approved”. But Yangyang was one of few Chinese descents in this school who treated Renjun just as Renjun (which was kind of visible by how he easily ignored common code, but whatever). “You look good,” Yangyang complimented.

“I think I look a bit much.” Renjun played with his sleeves self-consciously.

“Yeah, you look a little bit like a sunny side up,” Yangyang laughed. Renjun felt his cheeks warm up. “But that’s fine. We all look boring compared to you.”

“The least you can do is walk me up to a table." Renjun extended his arm, which Yangyang luckily responded. "And be quiet."

Yangyang brought him to a table which had already been occupied by several other students. Renjun recognized Yeh Shuhua, a Taiwanese beta in the same cohort as him. There was also Felix Lee, an Australia-born Korean alpha who was Renjun's classmate. A Caucasian alpha who Renjun did not recognize also occupied the table. He eyed him with disdain, which informed Renjun that he would not be paying attention to the alpha that entire evening.

"Your Highness," Shuhua greeted him courteously, but her twinkling smile and the fact that she didn't even stand up showed her true nature. 

Felix only shot him a brief smile before resuming his conversation with the other alpha on the table. Upon closer look, Renjun finally put a name on him. Jake Winston, a son of American ambassador to South Korea. Well, this should be interesting.

"Fancy to see you here, Renjun," Shuhua said. "I thought you'll be cooped up in your room because Donghyuck's away."

Renjun grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the middle of the table. "I should admit that it was my plan. But my brothers called and-"

"Oh? Your brothers?" Renjun turned and smiled tightly at Winston who sent him a smile so fake it made him retch inside. "His Highness Alpha Crown Prince Huang Xuxi and your omega brother?"

"Yes," Renjun said. "My other brother is His Highness Omega Prince Huang Chenle."

"Ah." Winston did not seem interested. "The Crown Prince of China is a bit elusive. So, I can't help but wonder about him. He rarely ever leaves the Shanghai Palace, doesn't he?"

Renjun's discomfort rose even higher that his left hand started shaking. He knew eyes were everywhere but finding out that other governments had started keeping tabs on his 17 years old brother? Xuxi did not even fancy doing things other than building miniature airplanes or solving physics problems.

"Thank you for your concern," Renjun replied in a clipped tone. "My brothers are healthy and fine."

"Well, do you think we can start with something from the snack bar?" Yangyang seemed rather desperate to lift up the mood. "Renjun and I can help." 

Renjun was about to grab Yangyang's hand a bit too excitedly, but Winston beat him to that. "No, no, I really have some questions for His Highness. You know, it's not everyday you see a Chinese monarch outside of their golden palace."

"Well, I don't know how I can help with your curiosity," Renjun said, still trying to maintain his tone. "I'm not involved in any official affairs. My father makes sure of that."

"Surely it doesn't make you completely clueless about the tension in East Asia, right now," Winston jibed. "I mean, your father's policy to cut economic ties with some East Asian countries is rather scandalous. My father's term should end by the end of this year, but it seems like he'll have to prolong his stay because of that."

Renjun gulped. "Again, I'm not involved in my father's political activities. And as you can see, I'm away from home so-"

"You don't care about what happens back home?" Winston's words made Renjun's jaw drop. "I mean, well, I'm sorry. You're an omega coming from a conservative monarch. What should I expect?" He dared to let his gaze lingered on Renjun's robe before sipping on his own water.

"Yangyang?" Shuhua spoke up. "I think you and Renjun should grab some hors d'oeuvre now." Under the table, she gave a quick reassuring squeeze on Renjun's wrist. 

Yangyang stood up quickly and offered his hand to him. Renjun took it and rose shakily from his seat. He nodded at everyone on the table, including Felix who just watched the disastrous exchange without commenting.

"I can't believe he said all that," Yangyang complained as he was dragging Renjun to the snack table. "The audacity."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Renjun whispered and Yangyang thankfully went quiet after that.

It seemed like the gods did not really want to give him a break. As he was reaching for a piece of spanakopita, another hand grabbed the single plate before him. When Renjun turned around he was met by Lady Lee Yujin. She was wearing a beautiful grey couture dress that fell a little bit under her knees. Her impeccable makeup framed her already pretty face even prettier. Newsflash: she didn't really like him.

"Good evening, Lady Lee," Renjun greeted him and went to grab another piece of pastry.

"Nice dress, Your Highness," Yujin complimented him, but she sounded insincere. "It looks like it has hanguk embroidery style, this closer. Although, of course, a bit outdated style"

"It's my omega father's dress," Renjun said, playing with his hem worriedly. He loved this robe so much but he did not want to appear defensive.

"Ah, of course, I should've guessed," Yujin replied. She leaned closer to inspect the yellow silk. "The Byuns had good fashion taste."

"Yeah, I've heard." Renjun looked around and spotted Yangyang talking to a classmate near the soup pots. "Well, I must return to my friend-"

"Friend? You have a friend other than the ol' silly Donghyuck?" Yujin gasped and enclosed a hand around her mouth, while Renjun stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Oh my god, forgive my callousness.”

“You shouldn’t talk about your own cousin that way,” Renjun gently reprimanded the beta.

“Donghyuck just doesn't care, does he?” Yujin laughed darkly. “Stupid omega, doing things his way and befriending a Chinese prince on top of it. While his father is the most ambitious in the House of Lee and works hard to give him opportunities. But, hey, that benefits me." 

She turned around gracefully and walked away with her plate. Renjun resisted the urge to follow after her and grab her by the ponytail. Instead, he put his pastry plate down and marched towards the door. Yangyang called after him but Renjun ignored his call. Tonight was a mistake.

Renjun was so distracted that he did not mind his steps. There was a deep cavity on the ground that he did not see and he fell flat on his face. To a muddy ground. The laughter that surrounded him woke Renjun from his shock. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring a slight pain on his chin. In panic, he noticed how the mud already seeped through his baba's robe. He ran quickly to the nearest bathroom in sight, shame crept in him as he saw how entertained people are about his misfortune.

  
  
  
  
  


"You won't be able to get that mess off." Renjun nearly slipped on the bathroom floor. Crown Prince Alpha Jaemin was standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Renjun snarled.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. He showed Renjun's phone in his left hand. The prince put it on the bathroom counter. "You dropped it. And you're in the alpha bathroom."

"Oh." Renjun looked down, embarrassedly. "Thank you."

Jaemin did not leave as Renjun still tried to scrub his robe furiously under the water. Meanwhile, the omega shifted uncomfortably because he was still in his under robe with an alpha staring intently at his activity.

"Could you please leave?" Renjun asked in a tiny voice.

"You're injured," Jaemin told him. "Your chin is bloody."

Renjun turned to the mirror and saw that his chin had been scrapped by the ground. It was nothing too big, though. He resumed his scrubbing.

"Stop it, you're going to damage the fabric if you scrub too hard."

"Then what should I do?" Renjun raised his voice the first time that night. "This is my father's old robe. I can't have it damaged."

"Wear it," Jaemin ordered. "Go back to your room and change your clothes. Come to the library with your dirty robe and I'll send it to my helper. She'll know what to do."

"Your helper?"

"I'm a crown prince, you think I will use the washing machine like the other children here?" Jaemin said haughtily. "Treat your wound before coming to me. I'll be there until 10." With that, he left the bathroom.

  
  
  


Renjun did what Jaemin asked him swiftly. He changed into a casual robe, put a bandage on his chin, and placed his father's dirty garment into a paper bag. He was apprehensive because it was not like he knew the South Korean prince well. Jaemin was popular in their school and although they were in the same cohort, the prince never paid him any attention. Maybe a scoff here and there, but Renjun got that from nearly everyone. His monarchy was not that reputable in the modern world.

He prepared himself for a prank but still hoped that Jaemin would not do that to him. He really _really_ needed to get this robe fixed. It was a piece of memory from his late father.

On his way to the library, Renjun decided to take a detour. St. Rheine International School had a corridor dedicated to past achievements of their students. There was a corner that would bring Renjun a solace whenever he felt down or homesick.

His father, Lord Byun Baekhyun as he was known when he studied in this school, had a considerable collection of trophies. There was an old photo of him standing with some of his trophies when he was awarded as The Best Student in his cohort. But Renjun’s favorite photo was Lord Byun Baekhyun standing with a wide smile beside His Highness Alpha Prince Huang Yixing after they won a tennis championship for all schools in Europe. His alpha father did not smile as wide but Renjun could see how proud he was. The two got married five years later. Renjun pressed his face onto the glass barrier that held the monumental photo. One of these days, he should ask the school if they had a copy somewhere.

“I thought I told you to meet me in the library.”

Renjun gasped and banged his head onto the glass. While he was nursing his head, Jaemin got closer and leaned to stare at his parents’ photograph.

“Your parents studied here?” Jaemin asked in disbelief. “I didn’t know that. Korean aristocrats usually don’t send their omega children abroad for school.”

“My baba said that his parents were progressive.”

“Ah, the Byuns, right?” Renjun nodded. “Yeah, my grandparents said that they tend to break the rules here and there. It’s sad that their family name’s ended.”

“I spent a bit of my childhood in The Byun Estate,” Renjun told him, not knowing why he did. He just missed his family so much. “Jeju was a great place. Our family picked tangerines, fed cows, and took baths in the river nearly every day. We also went to regular school.”

“It was before your father was crowned, right?” Jaemin asked, his eyes never left the photograph.

“Yes, when my uncle renounced his title, my father had to step up and we moved to Shanghai,” Renjun replied. He still remembered being a six years old and having to go through the coronation process. His omega father never ceased smiling, always prepared to hug him or Xuxi and mostly Chenle if things started to get unbearable. Renjun missed him more. “It only took two years before he became the Emperor.”

Two years after that his omega father fell ill and passed away within months.

Renjun passed the robe to Jaemin. “I would be thankful if you could help me with this.”

Jaemin accepted the bag from Renjun. They exchanged a long look before the alpha scoffed. Without more words, he walked away. Renjun stared at him until he disappeared at the end of the hallway.

  
  
  


It was not until three days later that he received news from the crown prince. The news came in the form of a brief text from an unknown number.

_garden bench, near the fish pond, at 6._

  
  


Jaemin was already waiting for him when Rejun arrived at the bench. Upon a closer look, he saw that the prince seemed haggard. Usually, he would still look amiable even with an air of arrogance that surrounded him. This time, that approachable quality was gone. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than there.

Renjun gulped. The hand that grabbed a framed drawing faltered. He had planned to give the prince a small gift for his aid which sounded silly that moment. Renjun’s art was mediocre at best. Who was he to think that a crown prince would accept his stupid drawing?

“Oh,” Jaemin huffed. “You’re here.” He stood up and handed him a package that he presumed containing his robe.

Renjun pocketed his drawing in his coat before accepting the robe. His heart beat furiously in his chest as he was opening the package. 

It was as good as new! There was no sight of mud fiasco that happened days prior. Renjun held the robe close to his chest feeling the weight lifted up from it. He looked up to Jaemin and decided…. Well, damn.

He circled his arms around the alpha’s frame, loose enough so that the other could scoot away, but determined to show his gratitude. Renjun did not expect Jaemin to hug him back, almost ferociously. His heartbeat picked up when he felt the alpha’s entire body shaking against him. 

“Your Highness?”

“Call me Jaemin,” the alpha whispered, almost desperately. “Call me Jaemin.”

“J-jaemin?” Renjun felt even more awkward when Jaemin buried his nose against his scent gland. It did not feel intrusive, though, interestingly. Renjun removed a hand from Jaemin’s waist to the back of his head. Hesitantly, he started to rub the guy’s head gently.

It seemed like he’d done the right thing because the tension slowly left Jaemin’s body. He went lax against Renjun’s smaller frame which made the omega have to huff a little to support his weight. Lucky, that it did not last too long. Jaemin seemed to regain himself rather quickly as he pulled himself from the embrace not even two minutes later.

“I’m sorry for that,” he apologized, but his eyes avoided Renjun’s direction.

“Are you alright?” Renjun leaned to look at Jaemin’s face closer but the alpha backed down. “You look like you might need some sleep.”

“I’m fine.” The haughty look returned to his face and Renjun unconsciously raised his hand to smooth the harsh line of his eyebrows. He retracted his hand quickly as the prince stared at him with an indecipherable gaze.

“Forgive me,” Renjun murmured. He placed his robe back into its packaging. “Thank you for your help. I…. I would be devastated if I couldn’t save it.”

“It was not anything big,” Jaemin waved him off. “I should leave. I need to meet my instructor in ten minutes.” That notion was ridiculous because it was a winter break. But he had heard that South Korea’s monarch had to undergo rigorous education that made his crown prince brother’s training seem rather lax.

“I-” Jaemin’s gaze flitted back to him. “I prepared a small gift for you.” Renjun fished out his drawing from his coat’s pocket and handed it to Jaemin. 

As a child, he had always been drawn to Korean monarch’s insignia, being a half-Korean himself. He did not want to draw an exact copy of the insignia, though. Instead, he sketched a dragon that floated over a metropolitan city. He even drew the Gyeongbok Palace at the city’s center. Renjun was so pleased about his own sketch, he hoped Jaemin liked it too.

“You drew it yourself?” Jaemin asked without taking his eyes away from the framed drawing.

“Yes,” Renjun replied, shyly. “I’m not excellent at it but-”

“It’s good.” Jaemin kept Renjun’s gift in his pocket. When he smiled again, it was more genuine that Renjun even smiled back. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad.”

“I got to go!” Jaemin motioned to the direction of his dormitory and Renjun nodded.

“Thank you again for your help,” Renjun called after him. Jaemin just waved his hand without looking back.

  
  


♔♔♔

  
  


The final week was exhausting, but Renjun managed to get through it albeit with standard marks. He was not that gifted in academics, unlike Donghyuck who breezed past their exams with ease. Still, he could declare his second year studying abroad successful.

Renjun was back at a secluded corner in the school garden. He closed his eyes to savor the summer air filled with delicious scents of blooming summer flowers. It was tough to get away from Donghyuck who clung to him in their last days together for that school year. Tomorrow, his friend would fly back to Seoul and he himself would return to Shanghai for the holiday. But Renjun needed time for….

“Have you waited for long?” Jaemin appeared by the bench so suddenly, but Renjun barely jumped because he was so used to it.

“Only half an hour.”

“Sorry, my father wanted to talk my ears off about an A- on my report card.” Jaemin sat beside him and immediately laid his head on Renjun’s lap. 

Renjun brought his hand to massage Jaemin’s scalp softly. “What did you tell him?”

“You know I only nodded and smiled.” Jaemin’s hand moved to hold Renjun’s free hand and brought their intertwined hands to his chest.

“I seriously doubt that,” Renjun jibed. “You literally incited me to start a brawl with Lee Yujin during lunchtime. I had to read Analects of Confucius for my father via Zoom call every night for three weeks.”

“Please.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You don’t regret that.” 

He was right, Renjun did not. It was satisfying to see Lee Yujin avoided him at all costs until today. And she ceased to talk shit about Donghyuck, which was the bigger bonus.

“Where will you spend this summer?” Renjun asked. “Attending the United Nations’ youth camp in Africa? Or spending hot summer time in Ibiza?”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin drawled. “My father hasn’t decided on my itinerary.”

Their relationship development was…. interesting to say the least. They began to acknowledge each other more after their first interaction, albeit not outrightly. Their late night rendezvous might contribute the most. Renjun learned that the crown prince often had trouble sleeping and would wander around the school in some of his tough nights. When he stumbled upon Jaemin the first time, it was difficult to let him walk around alone. They started to meet up at various places. A nook in the library if they were too tired or it was cold outside. Their corner in the garden if the night was warm. Kitchen, at times, when Jaemin wanted to try new recipes he found online. 

Nobody really knew about their friendship, not even Donghyuck. It seemed like Jaemin did not tell Jeno, his best friend, about them either.

These days, Renjun sensed how their friendship had shifted. Sometimes Jaemin had let his touches and gazes linger. Their talks drew longer and the comfortable pauses between talks became more frequent. Renjun also became more attuned to the changes in Jaemin’s mood which used to be so glaring for him. He felt that he should be bothered by it, but instead Renjun was reciprocating that. The more he learned about Jaemin, the more he was drawn to him.

“I will miss you.” Jaemin brought Renjun’s wrist close to his nose and inhaled his scent. “Will you message me often?”

“Hm,” Renjun hummed, pretending to contemplate it. Jaemin shifted until his face was buried on Renjun’s stomach. “I don’t know. I could be busy building some miniature ships with my brother. He goes on a shopping rage lately because he thinks they’re no longer difficult enough.” Really, Xuxi might as well manufacture his own miniature from scratch with that brain of his.

Jaemin got up and placed his face right in front of Renjun’s. He was pouting adorably. Renjun laughed because he looked downright ridiculous.

“Promise me,” Jaemin demanded.

“Okay, I will. Please stop making that face.”

Jaemin stopped pouting but he did not move away. Instead, he brought his hands to frame Renjun’s face and just…. stared at him like a lost child. The omega could only stare at those dark eyes in confusion. The first time he saw the crown prince, His Highness Alpha Prince Jaemin had already looked handsome compared to their peers. He grew even more attractive as time went by.

Nearly two years knowing Jaemin made Renjun understand his personality even better. His quirks, his bad side, and his vulnerabilities. Those qualities added to his attractiveness, a dangerous territory that Renjun did not want to think about.

When they parted ways with a forehead kiss from the alpha, Renjun wondered if it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a part of a bigger story that I really want to write one day, but even if I didn't manage to do that, I still managed to birth this premise. Thank you Tata for accompanying me sprinting!!!


End file.
